A different kind of training
by Kansani
Summary: Kiba helps Hinata to train. But with what? - KibaHina. Story better than summary! Contains minor swearing!


**A/N: My first fanfic for a long while! It's an old story I decided to finish. Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

><p>"I… l… love you… No… It's all wrong… ok… I…. I… I l… love y…you…. No, That's worse… Ok…. I'll do it again… I… love y…you… Aww… Why can't I get it right?" Hinata sighed deeply, as she sat down by a tree and looked up at the sky. Why couldn't she say 'I love you' without stuttering? She had to practise more, she thought as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I.. I love y…you… I… I… l… love you…. I….I love y…you with a… all of my h….heart… I… I l…love y…you…"<p>

"… What are you doing, Hinata?" She froze just a little, before her eyes flew open, as she turned all red.

"W…. What?" Kiba stood in front of her, giving her a weird look.

"What are you doing?" She looked down and began to poke with her fingers.

"Eh… Um… I… I'm j…just training…"

"… Training? …On what?" She blushed more.

"Um… Um… C…Confessing… my love…"

"… Oh… You're gonna confess for the guy you like?" He sat down next to her, and looked at her. She nodded a little.

"Y… Yes…"

"Oh… Who is it?" She blushed even more.

"I… I can't tell you…" He was quiet a while.

"… Ok…"

"Y…Yeah…" He suddenly jumped up on his feet and held out his hand for her.

"Let me help you!" She looked confused at him.

"W… what? H… Help me?" He nodded.

"Yes! Pretend I'm the guy you like, and practise on confessing." She slowly took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet.

"O…Ok…"

"Yeah, so imagine that I'm the guy you love, and just tell me about your feelings, and then I'll either act like I like you too, or like I don't, Ok?" She nodded a little, before taking a deep breath, blushing really bad.

"Um… Eh… What should I call you? I… I d…don't know what to… call you…" He chuckled a little.

"Well, just call me… Kiba-kun… But imagine that you're saying the name of the one you like instead."

"O…Ok…" She took another deep breath, and looked a little at him. "Kiba-kun… I… I love you… W…With all of my heart… A…And I've b…been in love with you for s…so very long too…" Kiba looked at her for a while, before sighing.

"…I'm sorry Hinata-Chan, but I don't like you that way… And I won't ever do, I'm afraid." Hinata bit her lip a little. That hurt… She got teary eyes, and put her hand in front of her mouth. Kiba put his hand on her shoulder. "Hinata… Please don't cry… It's just training, remember that…" She dried her tears a little.

"T…training… R…right…"

"Ok… Do it again. Without stuttering this time, ok?"

"Um... O..ok"

_A few hours later._

"Great Hinata! You managed to say it without stuttering this time! You're ready to confess your love now!" Kiba smiled big towards Hinata, who looked down.

"A..are you sure, Kiba-kun?"

"Hell's yeah, 'Nata!" He patted her back, before turning around, looking at her over his shoulder."I have to go home now, but promise you'll confess before nightfall, 'kay?"

"O...ok, Kiba-kun, I promise." She smiled a little towards him, and he smiled.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow then, 'Nata!" He then dashed off. Hinata looked down, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"C... Can I really confess my love before nightfall?..."

Kiba sighed deeply as he closed the door after him.

"Oh man..." Tsume came storming out of the kitchen.

"YOU'RE LATE! THE FOOD IS COLD NOW!"

"I was helping Hinata train, mom! And I'm not hungry!" He glared a little at her before going to his room, slamming the door. He laid down on his bed and sighed once again. "Oh man..." He pulled his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. "She's really into this guy, huh... To actually train confessing her love..." He sighed once more, putting one of his hands on his chest. "Dammit... I'm not supposed to feel this way..." He grabbed his shirt over his heart. "It's not supposed to hurt. I knew this would happen one day. Fuck it." He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Awh man... This sucks."

Hinata looked up at the house. The lights was still on in his room, so she assumed that he was still awake. She picked up a small rock and threw it at the window. After a while it got opened, and Kiba looked down at her.

"What's up, 'Nata?" She looked at him, blushing a little.

"I... I have to talk to you, Kiba-kun."

"Sure? Wanna come up?" She shook her head a little, and looked down.

"N... No. I'd prefer it if we went on a walk instead..."

"Okay, Sure!" He jumped down and landed next to her. She blushed more when he did, and fiddled with her fingers a little.

"L...Let's go then." They started to walk in silence. Kiba looked at her when they reached the training grounds.

"So... What did you wanna talk to me about? Your confession? How did it go, by the way?" She blushed more by his words, and looked down again.

"Uh... Um... I... I haven't... really confessed my l...love yet... T... That's the thing I wanted to talk to you about, actually..." He looked a little concerned.

"It's not like you to break a promise, 'Nata. You promised you'd do it before nightfall." She looked up at him, blushing really much.

"Um..."

"What?" He looked a bit confused at her. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, before opening them again, looking straight into his.

"Kiba-kun, I love you with all of my heart, and I've done that for so very long." He just stared blankly at her, at loss for words, while a thousand thoughts went trough his mind. Was she serious? Was this some kind of joke? Had Naruto transformed one of his copies into Hinata to make fun of him? Had she really just said that? He couldn't believe it.

"... I... I... What? I'm... Uh..." He couldn't even think of anything to say. Was he supposed to tell her how he felt too now? What had he done while they were training? He couldn't remember. He then saw how small tears formed in her eyes, and realised that she thought that he was going to reject her. He felt a wave of panic, and grabbed her shoulders before kissing her. Even if he couldn't tell her how he felt, he could at least show her! He felt how her cheeks got really warm, and how she put her hands on his arms. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling how his cheeks got warmer as well. Maybe kissing her had been a stupid idea. What was he supposed to do afterwards? What if he still couldn't think of anything to say? He felt so stupid. He then felt how she ended the kiss, and he felt even more stupid.

"Um... K...Kiba-kun... U...um..." He put his forehead against hers, still having closed eyes.

"I'm... Uh... I'm sorry, Hinata... I... I shouldn't have done that..." They were both quiet for a while.

"Um... K...Kiba-kun... D...Does this mean you like me too?" He didn't answer at first, but then he chuckled a little.

"Well, Hinata. What do you think?"


End file.
